A TetraLink Christmas!
by The Pyoman
Summary: With Christmas nearing, I decided to do a little somethin' special with one of my favorite games! TetraLink Tetra X Link stuffs!
1. Why haven't you gotten me something?

_**They knew what they had to do, and even when you said it, the quest still sounded impossible. How was a group of pirates and a boy in green going to find a new continent and populate it under the name of "New Hyrule?"**_

_"It's been quite some time after the defeat of Ganondorf, peace has returned to the great sea. With their mission, Tetra, Link, and the crew of pirates set off to find a new place to call home. First setting off almost nine years ago to find the new land, they have since been unsuccessful in their journey. Although, the crew's Beloved Helmsman, Senza, has never lost hope that the new land would be-"_

"SENZA!" Tetra yelled out, more than tired of hearing the same story all the time. He was by far the best story teller of the pirated, but she was getting tired of hearing the same story time and time again.

Senza looked down at the ground with disappointment and quietly said. "Sorry, Miss Tetra…"

Tetra returned to wandering around the ship, leaving Senza to tend to his duties. She shivered as the cold air wind passed through the ship and quickly walked back to her quarters.

"Damn cold… can't it just get warmer already?" She muttered as she found a jacket and hastily put it on. She hated the cold and with the autumn season just passing, she knew it could only get colder.

The only thing that made the winter better was that Link was around to suffer with her, but since he joined the crew after defeating ganon, he made a couple changes to the usually schedule, most importantly the holidays.

Ever since he hopped on board, Link had always made the ship celebrate the holidays, even if Tetra couldn't care less about the majority of them.

The most important of the holidays to Link was Christmas, and after a couple of celebrations, many of the pirates found to like it as well. It gave them another reason to drink more than usual and they were fine about that.

Despite going out for nine years to find a new land, Tetra, Link, and the pirates made it important to head back to the common waters of the Great sea to ever once and a while. It didn't allow them to get far on the journey, but none of them minded that.

A knocking came on Tetra's door as she sat back down, eyeing the door to see who it was. "Door's open." She said simply, relaxing herself in the chair behind the desk that was in the center of the room. If the room as designed differently, then she might have had the desk further back, but she was making do with what she had.

The door opened slowly with link being at the other side. His body was shivering as his arms were crossed across his chest. Tetra's expression changed slightly as she noticed that it was link, and not one of the others. "Yeah, yeah. I know its cold; now quit your bitching Link."

He grunted lightly at the remark, and although she was right about the cold, it wasn't the reason he wanted to talk to her. "That wasn't why I came in here Tetra, but you are right. It has been colder than other years out in these waters."

"Yeah, tell my something I don't know. Now that do you want?" She went back to her original, unimpressed expression that she had on before link entered the room. If that wasn't what he was here to talk about, then there was only one other thing, and she's been expecting him to ask it like he has every year this time around.

Although slightly angered by the remark, Link hadn't made the effort to speak out against her because he knew well that she was just as good as he was when it came to fighting. He took a step forward and looked right at Tetra with serious eyes, then suddenly changing to pleading eyes as he fell to his knees.

"Why haven't you gotten my something for Christmas?" He whined out, which wasn't all that different than the normal link that the crew had come to know and love over the past couple years. Tetra smirked at his plead, but she had reasons for not getting him anything yet.

Tetra put her legs up and rested them up on the desk as she continued to smirk at Link. "Because you're the only one on this ship that'll just give away the beer that he got for Christmas, why else?" She had more of a reason than that, but that was the only reason that she'd give to him.

"I get you stuff every year and not even once I've been thanked for the gifts that get you. At least Zuko thanks me for the stuff I get him." He grumbled, angered that her mind was set on not giving her an actual gift.

Tetra picked up her feet once more and put them back onto the ground as she was remembered by something. She put on another smirk as the stood up and walked up to link slowly. "Thanks for reminding me, Link. You have the night shift as look out for the next couple days."

Link couldn't believe that he was being assigned more work to do. This month alone, he's done all of the laundry by himself, had to clean the deck constantly, and was forced to be navigator, despite the fact that none of them had ever been in the strange waters before. He only grunted as he walked out of the captain's quarters and back into the cold.

Tetra smiled to herself as she looked down on to her desk. All this time with him living on the ship with them, she'd been trying to find the perfect gift for him whenever they came across the shop ship or to the market at Windfall, and this time she had the one gift to rule them all.


	2. The Night Shift

**Hey guys, its Pyro here. I'm still really new to all of this, so please no flaming! I'm trying my best but please leave suggestions to help me with my writing!**

As night soon approached, Link groaned knowing that Tetra would drag him up to the crow's nest if he didn't go up there himself. He climbed up top and pulled out his telescope, even if it did have little effect as of now.

Hours past as link simply stood out there in the crow's nest, his body bundled in a sheet to keep him warm. He knew just as well as Tetra did that nothing would possibly be out this late at night, and he was going to take advantage of this. It was as quiet as can be and the smooth rocking of the ship allowed Link to fall asleep easily.

He woke up hours later as the boat rocked, causing him to fall over and get up. At first he believed that Tetra might have kicked him for sleeping but a quick look around changed that thought. It was just as cold as it was when he climbed up to the crow's nest.

He looked up to the stars that he was so familiar with and gazed at them for hours, since he was more than sure that no one would be traveling these waters at this time.

His mind hadn't slowed down yet and he was fairly awake, wondering how Zuko made it through nights like this. "He probably just got used to it or something.." He spoke to himself as he looked to the stars.

He wondered if any of the pirates have gazed at the stars before. Not for navigating, but just looking up at the stars. As he thought of the pirates, he eventually thought of Tetra. How hard he seemed to have been working him lately, most importantly this month alone. It was a season to the jolly! Not a season to have your ass worked off day and night. At least this job didn't involve washing all of the dirty clothes.

Hours and hours past before the sun finally rose from the horizon and Link had only gotten that small window of sleep in fear of being thrown off the crow's nest. Link wearily kept his eyes open as the sun came into view.

In Tetra's quarters, she opened up her door and looked out and up to the crow's nest, where she could see Link moving. As she took a step out, she looked to Zuko who was leaning on the main post. She looked at him with curiosity with him only nodding back. A smirk came across her face as she looked back up to link, who was on the verge of passing out. "He actually did it… I never thought he could actually make it."

Link stepped out of the crow's nest and began to climb down. As he looked to the deck he was able to see Tetra just standing there. As he climbed further down, Zuko met him half way and passed him on his way down.

Finally reaching the deck, Tetra smirked at Link as he jumped down and nearly fell over. "So, how was your night shift? Have any fun up there?" She laughed at the fact that he was actually able to make it through the night. He groaned as he heard her remark, but he was far too tired to say anything.

Link stumbled slowly to get below the deck but was stopped by Tetra yanking his collar. As he turned back around to meet her eyes, he looked at her as if he was going to pass out. "Get some rest in my quarters, my bed's far more comfortable than the one you have." He was going to ask any questions, and lazily walked to Tetra's quarters to get some sleep.

Tetra watched him as he entered her quarters and slowly followed behind him. He was too tired to know that she was, but she couldn't care if he was passing out or wide awake. It was her ship after all, and whatever she says goes.

As soon as Link fell on to the bed, he was out. He was tired from staying up all night despite having an hour or two of sleep to help him out. His body slumped over and refused to move after feeling the softness of the bed. Tetra had her reasons to work Link so hard over the past few months, and he deserved to get some sleep in the comfiest bed on the ship.

She liked watching him enjoy the bed as much as he was, and he was sleeping so peacefully for a person who could take out an army of moblins and bokoblins tirelessly. In a way, she also felt somewhat bad for him. He wasn't born into the pirate life like she was; he had to leave so much behind in hopes of finding a new land which might not even exist.

She only hoped that the gift she got him would tell him everything that she couldn't. Minutes later, a knocking came to Tetra's door. It obviously wasn't link, since he was sleeping on her bed which was near her desk. "It's open." She said, sitting down behind her desk and watching the door closely. Senza opened up the door and took a small step in. "Yeah, what's up?" Tetra looked at the man, who was significantly taller than she was, despite her growth of size over the past nine years.

"Miss Tetra, we're getting pretty close to Windfall, you want me to dock?" Senza looked around the room for a brief moment before finding Link sleeping soundly on Tetra's bed. He wouldn't dare say anything about Link sleeping there, since he knew well that Tetra would threaten to stab him repeatedly.

Nodding, Tetra eyed Senza. "Yeah, dock into Windfall. Hey, Senza?" She looked at Link for a brief moment before returning to Senza. "Yes, Miss Tetra?"

He looked back at her captain with curiosity, he was only sure about the fact that the question would be of some relevance to Link. A small moment of silence passed through the room before Tetra had fully developed her answer. "What did you get Link for Christmas?"

Everyone on the ship made at least some effort to get everyone something, even if Tetra always skipped out and just got everyone free rounds at the bar. No one ever revealed what they were getting, it was part of the fun to try and crack the others into telling you what they got you for Christmas, but even as the Captain, Tetra had to play by the rules when it came to this. "With all respect, Miss Tetra, that's for Link to find out. If that's all, I'll be docking the ship now." Taking a step back, Senza walked out of the captain's quarters and proceeded to do the ship in to port.


End file.
